I might be a Crossdresser
by Killing Kathy
Summary: Eren is a gamer, preparing for his next tournament at the Annual Convention. Rivaillle is a famous cosplayer-known for his costumes and design. But one day when he finally decides that Eren isn't paying enough attention to him-seduction is the only solution.


The first sound that greeted Rivaille after he opened the door and kicked off his shoes was the sound of Eren's screaming.

"_Die! Die, you filthy bastard!" _The noise was coming from the living room, acommplied by the sound of heavy footfalls and thumping. Rivaille sighed and went into the kitchen, washing his hands. The sound of running water alerts Eren to his arrival, and the other boy calls from the living room-"Welcome home!"

"Yeah, yeah." Rivaille mumbled, drying his hands with a towel. He grabs an apple from the fridge for himself, and goes into the living room, deadpanning at Eren's enthusiastic antics.

"No-die! You motherfucker!" Eren is standing there on the velvet carpet-(that Rivaille insisted they buy), a game controller in his hands. Attack on Titan is flashing on the screen, Eren's character slathering a gigantic ten meter. Eren lets out a piercing whistle that makes Rivaille wince and cover his ears. "Can you keep it _down_, brat?"

Eren hits pause on the TV screen and bounds over to Rivaille, enveloping him in a big hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "How was work?"

"I wouldn't have to work so damn hard if you got up your ass and got a _decent _job." Rivaille mumbled, eyebrow twitching. But contrary to his words-Eren's income was pretty decent for someone who played _games _as a living.

"Eh? But your job isn't exactly decent itself-"

"Shut up!" Rivaille growled, smacking Eren's hand away from where it was creeping towards his butt. "At least I earn money!"

"You're a _costume designer, _Rivaille." Eren sighs. "If you think about it that way, it's not exactly a decent job, either."

"Better than someone who only earns money once a month-and _wastes _fifty fucking dollars each time!"

"Hey!" Eren yells in defense. "I always win those game tournaments, okay?! And don't talk big yourself, you spend that much money too! And you don't earn anything at the convention either!"

Rivaille cosplayed-to many people's disbelief. There was just something-intriguing he found as dressing up as other people-he could _not _be himself for once, and actually let go of all his inhabitations.  
"There's no guarantee that you'll win the tournament this time either, idiot." Rivaille rolled his eyes, pulling away a little from the boy. "When's the convention, anyway?"

"The day after tomorrow." Eren recited as if by memory. "Are you going to meet any of your fans there?"

"Hm. Who knows." Rivaille yawned. "I'm tired brat, let me be."

"Too tired for what?" Eren breathed, sliding closer to him. Rivaille didn't know what the fuck happened, but the atmosphere grew sultry, and he found himself kissing Eren, wrapping a arm around the taller boy, slowly leading him to the bedroom which they shared.

Rivaille groaned, sitting upright on the bed, pushing Eren's insistent hand away from him. "Let me get up, brat."

"What about cuddling?" Eren whined, still reaching out for him. "We always cuddle."

Rivaille had to bite his lip to keep from flushing. "Not today, idiot." He ran a hand through his messy hair, sighing. "I have to work on my costume."

"Why don't you just buy one?" Eren asked, blinking. Rivaille brutally elbowed him in the stomach. "Do you know how fucking expensive it is?!"

"Cheapskate." Eren choked out, rubbing his stomach gingerly. "Oh yeah!" He added as an afterthought. "Someone might be coming over today."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang once, twice. "What the fuck?!" Rivaille shrieked. "Then why the hell would you want a bloody _fuck _right before someone comes over? Do you know how sick that is?!"

"Eren?" The voice of Mikasa came over the speaker.

"Coming, coming!" Eren yelled back, hastily pulling his clothes on and stumbling towards the door, unlatching it for Mikasa. She walked in gingerly, as if a naked Rivaille would pop out of nowhere. _No way, bitch. _Rivaille thought, grumbling as he threw on a long shirt-screw pants-and dug his needles out of the drawer, sitting in a corner of the bedroom and getting to work.

Mikasa still didn't entirely approve of their relationship-but she accepted it anyway, mainly because she had no other choice, really. She wanted Eren to be happy, and if Rivaille was what made him the happiest-she handed over Eren to him instead. The ever familiar sound of the TV turning on was heard, and Rivaille could hear the clacking of game controllers as they started playing. Mikasa was entering the same tournament as Eren-and as Rivaille said, Eren had no chance if it was Mikasa he was up against. But Eren stubbornly persisted, and in the end, Rivaille finally gave up and gave him free rein over all the electronics. Rivaille grumbled and switched on his phone, checking for the design of the costume. He was going to surprise Eren this year-dressing up as one of his favorite characters-that "Sasuke" from Naruto. Rivaille didn't particularly like that character himself-("Why don't you die already, bitch!?") but Eren said something about appreciating his act of "vengeance" and "revenge" although Rivaille thought it was a bunch of bullcrap.

"Ahaa! I killed you!" Eren's voice happily floated over to the bedroom, and Rivaille assumed that he'd killed the Mikasa human that she was playing as-Eren was playing on his titan account, judging from the gruttal roars that he heard.

Although, he'd asked him more than once-"If you want to kill the titans so much, why become one?"

To which Eren had replied, with a straight face-"Well, if I'm a titan, I get extra HP points, which means that I can kill even more titans!" He made a fist pump, squawking (like a chicken, may Rivaille gracefully add-) as his human character got eaten.

Eren and Mikasa were going to enter the annual game tournament at the convention-at which the prize was a gleaming three thousand dollars. Eren had his eyes set on that-and the exclusive bonus pack he could get if he won.

Attack on titan was the game this year, and Eren was taking that to heart, staying up until one a.m to look up tips and cheats, and practicing on that game however long he could when Rivaille wasn't screaming at him to help clean up.

Rivaille hummed to himself as he twisted pieces of purple and white fabric together, squinting at the screen of his phone for Sasuke's stupid belt design. He had a pair of black pants like that somewhere-he was pretty sure there was a sword among Eren's impressive weapon collection-

And he had shoes. All he needed was to make the shirt. Which was billowy, and exposed Sasugay's gay chest each time the wind blew. Yes, Rivaille was a full out Sasuke hater.

_This is for Eren's sake…_Rivaille sighed to himself.

Later, it was getting dark outside, and Rivaille had all but finished the costume-there were a few other things to sew, but that would be fine for later. He yawned, setting the fabric aside.

The sounds of Eren and Mikasa's gaming were still full on as usual, and Rivaille passed them on the way to the kitchen-he was going to make dinner.

"What's for dinner, Rivaille?" Eren called.

"Is Mikasa staying?" He dryly asked back.  
Eren asked her, and she shrugged. "If you want me to."

"Sure!" Eren said in enthusiasm while Rivaille inwardly seethed, pulling a knife out of the holder. "We're having liver."

"You know I hate liver, Rivaille!" Eren whined in disbelief.

"that's exactly why we're having it." Rivaille snapped, pulling the frozen meat out of the fridge and setting it on the counter with a heavy _thump _to let it thaw.

He heard soft footsteps behind him, and felt Eren's arms ensnare around his waist, setting his head on his hair and breathing a soft sigh. "Liver, really?"

"Yes, brat. Now get off."

"Mm. You should wear that apron that I got you."

"..There's a fucking _flower _on the crotch."

"That's why I got it!" Eren sang, twirling Rivaille around.

"Brat! Get_ off_!" Rivaille fumed, kicking Eren's leg. The other dropped him hastily, nursing his now bruised leg.

"Liver for dinner." Rivaille sighed. "It's perfectly healthy. Unless you want to go out and eat."

"…Go out?" Eren pleaded. "It's our last night home, after all. We're going to leave for the convention tomorrow, right?"

"I forgot, it'll take a day to get there…" Rivaille rubbed a hand on his forehead. "More reason to eat at home, brat. When we go to the convention, we'll be eating fast food every fucking day."

"But liver?" Eren shuddered. "You know how much I hate that."

"…." Rivaille sighed. "Fine. I'll make pasta."

Eren hugged him and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I'll make it up to you later."

"Psh. Like hell you will." Rivaille waved him off, sighing as he went into the pantry to get out the pasta noodles. But as soon as Eren was gone, he secretly chopped bits of the liver, throwing them along into the pot. _This is for letting Mikasa stay over. _

When they ate, Rivaille had pulled up an extra chair for Mikasa, and the girl'd nodded at him gratefully, sitting down and eating. Eren was eating happily, shoveling forkfuls of pasta in his mouth and declaring that he was "tired". Rivaille wondered how you got tired from playing games.

After Mikasa had left, and he and Eren were cleaning the plates, Rivaille offhandly said-"You know what I put in that pasta, right?"

"Hm? No, what?" Eren grinned. "Is it some secret ingredient? I bet it's a secret ingredient." He plowed on. "It tasted better than usual today."

Rivaille snickered. "I put liver in there, brat. And what was that all about hating liver? It seemed perfectly fine with you when you didn't know what it was."

"…" Eren dropped the plates and ran into the bathroom, and Rivaille sighed as he heard the sound of retching. Rolling his eyes, he got another plate and ran that under the sink water, cleaning the leftover tomato sauce off.

_Eren could be overdramatic at times. _

~X~

The car trip to the convention had been weary and stressed-Eren had gotten them lost countless times, and each time Rivaille would feel like his brain would burst from this ironic stupidity.

But when they'd finally gotten to the entrance of the convention-and Eren'd gotten out of the car-there was a great cheer, and Rivaille got out too to see that all of Eren's friends were there-holding a banner that said-**Go Eren! Go Mikasa! We love you! **

Eren's eyes teared up, and he ran to them, enveloping every one of them in a hug. Even Jean, which was weird.

Rivaille sighed and started lugging his suitcase to his changing room-the people here knew Rivaille-he was relatively well known, after all-so he got his own "V.I.P" room, which was over the top.

"I'll be waiting for you outside, Rivaille!" Eren called.

"Hm." Was Rivaille's inaudible response.

After setting all of his things there-makeup and extra fabric, just in case, he bundled up the extra things under his arm and walked back to where Eren was waiting.

He'd brought an extra costume-but he wasn't sure if he would wear it.

Stepping into the car, he turned the key, and Eren stirred at that sound, turning. "Bye guys!" He called, getting into the passenger seat. They all waved back at him enthusiastically, and Eren smiled.

"What's that under your arm?" He asked, pointing to the folded up fabric.

"Nothing." Rivaille murmured, putting the car in reverse.

"Hm." Eren skeptically grunted. How you could skeptically grunt, Rivaille wasn't sure of either.

They reached the hotel room that Rivaille had booked-Eren was too busy 'training' with his 104th multiplayer.

As soon as they entered the room, Eren threw down his suitcase and wrenched it open, fishing out his laptop and turning it on. Rivaille frowned and put his duffle bag on his bed-he had ordered two, despite Eren's protests. "Aha!" Eren chortled. "I got to level 45!"

"That's great, brat." Rivaille grumbled, eyebrow twitching. He slyly drew his jacket a little off his shoulder. "Now, why don't we-"

"Yes! Yes!" Eren cried. "If I succeed on this mission, I get extra XP points!"

"..Brat." Rivaille sighed. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Hey! Look!" Eren dragged on his sleeve-Rivaille's jacket fell half off-and pointed to the computer screen. "See that guy by the Recon Corps. Leader?"

"Hn. Yeah?" Rivaille raised an eyebrow. "he's short."

"He looks exactly like you!" Eren exclaimed. "Hey, hey. Maybe if I win the tournament, then I can ask the game makers to make him look even _more _like you! You would cosplay every day, and not even know it!"

"Hn." Even though Rivaille didn't want to admit it, the figure did look suspiciously like him. "Who are the creators of this game?"

"Hm…" Eren flipped to the credits page. "Hanji Zoe, and…Irvin Smith."

"Ah." Rivaille yawned. He was tired already. But the names did sound strangely familiar-maybe he knew them from high school or something.

"Eren. It's time to go to sleep."  
Eren ignored him, pounding buttons on his laptop. Rivaille regretted showing Eren how to hack it.

"Eren." He repeated, eyebrows furrowing. When he received no answer-_"Eren."_

"In a minute, in a minute!" Eren mumbled, waving Rivaille away. Shocked, Rivaille stumbled backwards, landing on his bed.

….Screw the Sasuke cosplay.

_Tomorrow Eren, You're getting the surprise of your life. _

The next morning, Rivaille woke up to the sound of screaming, once again. "Keep it down, brat!" He snapped, covering his head with a pillow. "The whole hotel is going to be complaining!"

"But look, Rivaille!" Eren whined, shoving his face closer to Rivaille's. "Remember the character who I told you about who looked like you?"

Rivaille thought for a moment-"Sort of." He admitted.

"Well," Eren's face took an outraged look. "That fucking douche beat me up! In the courtroom! In front of everyone!"

"So?"

"Aren't you worried for me?"

"Why the hell would I be worried?" Rivaille yawned. "If I were to worry, it would be for your caffeine consumption."  
Sure enough, at least twelve empty bottles of soda lay scattered around Eren's bed. And as Rivaille peered closer at the other boy, he noticed dark bags under his eyes.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"No." Eren continued tapping away.

Rivaille raised and eyebrow and gingerly touched the laptop. It was burning hot. Rivaille yanked his arm back, as if he would get scorched or worse. "Hell, Eren! That laptop is going to _melt _if you play on it any longer!"

"The game tournament is today!"

"It's fine! Settle for second place! You can't beat Mikasa, anyway." Rivaille gritted his teeth in frustration.

"What?!" Eren screeched "Second place? Never!"

Rivaille opened his mouth, then, lost for words, pulled on a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans he found in his duffle bag and started walking out the door. "I'm going to go to the convention now, brat."

_Now he was planning his revenge. _

Eren acknowledged him with a backhand wave. "Have...fun.." He murmured, lost in the world of titans again.

_To live in that game so much that he doesn't even notice me anymore…_Rivaille seethed. _Well, let's see how that'll change. _

When he got to his changing room, the convention setting was empty of bystanders and onlookers, which made it all the easier for Rivaille. He grumbled to himself as he slipped a wig cap on, adjusting it so that his black hair didn't show-if he was Sasuke, he wouldn't have been so careful, but as the case was…

Rivaille grimaced as he pulled a blond wig out from his bag that he dropped off yesterday-shamefully, he had prepared something else, just in case something like this happened.

At least Eren would know who this was. Ino. That blond girl that Rivaille didn't particularly like either, but that was better than dressing up as Sakura, right? That neon pink hair-he inwardly shivered in disgust.

He slipped the heavy wig on, adjusting the fibers to curl naturally around his face. Grabbing the canister of hairspray that he hid in his bag and closed his eyes, spraying a ring around the wig and occasionally fluffing it. After a few more squirts, he deemed the wig ready, clipping the bangs back with a hairclip-for now. Even though most people liked to do their makeup and everything else before they put on the wig, Rivaille had found it better suiting if he had the wig on already-he could judge then what style of makeup to use.

For Ino, it would require thick black lines of liquid eyeliner-charcoal, maybe. Fake eyelashes were a necessity-(Rivaille hated these), and finally, contacts. Electric blue contacts.

One good thing, Rivaille thought to himself. If this doesn't work out, he could always cosplay Deidara instead. He and Ino looked exactly the same-

Which was a shame, because Deidara was one of the few characters that Rivaille actually liked.

Moments later, after applying everything-

Rivaille was ready. Well, almost ready. To be a flat chested Ino?

He didn't pack fake…things.

Oh well. Screw that. Rivaille sighed and removed the hairclip, letting the blond bangs fall into his eyes. He got up from the chair, feeling the weight of the ponytail swing around. How the fuck did girls keep their hair that long, anyway? Wasn't it a bother?

He opened the door of his room and started walking out, cursing the stupid ninja heels that Ino had to wear. A figure in the hallway passed him with a cheerful hello, then suddenly, ran back and did a double take.

"_Rivaille?!" _The horrified face of Jean was looking at him.

Well, fuck.

~X~

Eren yawned as he closed his laptop, the effects of last night finally hitting him. He stretched languidly, pulling his arm over his head and sighing at the familiar burn in his muscles.

Rivaille had left earlier to go to the convention, right? Maybe Eren would go early to greet him-although every time that he had tried to do that, he'd seen Rivaille, swarmed by a batch of his fans and clicking, flashing cameras, so all Eren could do was wave helplessly and scream

"Good Luck!"

Rivaille would always send a scowl in his direction.

"Eren?" The door creaked open, and Mikasa's head poked through. "The tournament's tomorrow, right?"

"Yep!" Eren grinned wide, beaming. "I'm going to finally beat you, you know!"

Mikasa laughed slightly. "Never. Do you want to go down to the convention now?"

"Actually, I was just thinking the same thing…" Eren mumbled, fumbling for his wallet and trying to slip his jacket on at the same time. "Let's go!"

The convention was just starting, so a steady line of people were filing in already. Eren slipped ahead of them and showed the ticket attendant his pass, and with a frantic nod, the youth let him and Mikasa in.

"Where's Rivaille?" Eren mumbled, stretching up to his tiptoes to try to see.

Mikasa squinted at the people milling around. "Do you think he's still in his room?"

"Possibly.." Eren frowned. "He's usually out by now, though. Let's go check."

With a nod at Mikasa, he slipped through the crowd and headed towards Rivaille's changing room. At the door, a security member stopped him. "I'm sorry sir, you're not allowed-"

"I'm Eren Jaegar!" Eren sighed. "Didn't he say something about me?"

"…No. Sir, I'm afraid that no matter how much you like Rivaille, he doesn't see his fans-"

"_I'm not a fucking crossdresser!" _The screech could be heard within the changing room. Eren and the guard froze.

"_Explain this, then!" _

"_This is fucking cosplay, you little shit!" _

"_No! This is crossdressing-god, Rivaille! Are you a drag queen?!" _

"Rivaille!" Eren hollered. The security man hastily tried to stop him.

"_Eren?" _The disbelieving tone of Rivaille replied, sounding harassed.

"This man won't let me in! Didn't you say anything about me?"

A sigh could be heard. _"No, brat. I didn't have enough time. Let him in." _He called to the guard.  
_"I know him." _

With a wary backwards look, the guard waved Eren in. The boy hastily dashed past him. "Rivaille! Are you being molested? Harrased?! Don't worry I'll-holy crap!"

Eren stopped dead in the doorway of the changing room. Jean was shock still in the middle, staring at a blond girl who was sitting on a stool. "Rivaille?"

"Shut the door, idiot." The familiar sigh came.

Eren quickly complied, coming to sit down. "But-"

"No questions." Rivaille raised a hand. "Explain to this douche-" He pointed a hand at Jean. "That I'm not a crossdresser."

"Well, technically…" Eren started; Rivaille gave him a fierce look. "He's not a crossdresser. Rivaille has his weird little quirks-"

"No matter how you look at it," Jean explained patiently. "He's a crossdresser."

"No!" Rivaille flung his hands up. "Jean, get that look off your face and do whatever you're supposed to do!"

Jean was still flushed, staring at Rivaille. Eren growled and elbowed him. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"I'm a staff member."

"Ah."

There was nothing more said after that-an awkward silence followed, but that was it.

"Get out!" Rivaille held up a bottle threatingly. "I'll castrate you!"

Jean scrambled to move, but as he passed Eren, he whispered-

"You got a good catch, didn't you?"

Eren flushed a blinding red, and merely grunted, shoving Jean towards the doorway. Once he was gone, he turned to face Rivaille, who had stood up. When he reached him, Eren noticed with surprise that Rivaille was his height now-wait. Was he wearing heels?

Sneaking a peek down, his suspicions were confirmed. "Eren."

"Hm?" He back up at him.

"Are you surprised?" Rivaille motioned to the outfit.

"…Yes." Eren admitted sheepishly. "But-" He crept closer, sliding a hand down Rivaille's waist. "I like it." He breathed into the curve of his ear.

"Hm." Rivaille grunted, feeling something hard prod his side. "Getting hard already?" He snorted. "Perverted freak."

Eren laughed softly, nipping at his ear teasingly. Rivaille sighed and fingered the hem of Eren's jeans-"Brat. Did you even take a shower yesterday?"

"I-What?" Eren pulled back, bemused.

"Did you take a shower yesterday?" Rivaille repeated, raising his eyebrow.

Eren's cheeks dusted a slight pink. "…No," he muttered.

"Hn." Rivaille sighed, unbuttoning the first button. "You are going to take one after this, right?"

Eren nodded hastily.

"Good." Eren's pants fell to the floor, and his erection was clearly visible through the thin fabric of his cotton boxers.

Rivaille palmed him slightly, cupping and kneading. Eren groaned and arched up into the touch. He craved the friction, it felt deliciously-

With a single smooth movement, Rivaille tugged Eren's boxers to the floor. He lowered himself down on his knees and with slow, deliberate strokes, he brought Eren to full mast. He peered up at the boy before him as Eren's breathing became erratic.

"R-Rivaille-"

Without warning, hands were replaced by a pair of lips and with one swift motion, the teen's member was engulfed to its hilt.. Rivaille pulled out a bit and gave an experimental lick to the tip, tasting the slight hint of precum.

Teasing him a little bit, he slid his tongue from the base to the tip, applying just the barest amount of pressure, then sucked gently on the head. A pleading whimper escaped Eren's mouth as he entwined his fingers in Rivaille's hair, arching his head back.

When Rivaille took him as deep as possible and sucked hard, Eren came, knees buckling in that dizzying sensation.

Rivaille didn't even flinch and swallowed every last drop. The sight of this ignited a burning lust within Eren. Rivaille pulled away and wiped the edges of his mouth for any that had escaped, then quickly sucked his fingers clean.

He stood up abruptly and swept his eyes across the room for a suitable place for them, and found a couch. Rivaille grabbed the hair on the nape of Eren's neck and pulled him into a kiss while simultaneously leading him towards the couch. When they reached it, Rivaille gently guided Eren down to lay on the couch, never breaking their sweet kiss.

He climbed on top of Eren and straddled him, the end of his platinum blonde pony tail hanging over the boy's face. Eren pushed the fake hair out of the way only for it to fall back in his face. He huffed than grabbed the offending wig on Rivaille's head and pulled it off.

Rivaille allowed Eren to take off his wig and smirked in amusement. He tugged on the hem of Eren's shirt, then slipped it over the boy's head. Immediately, his head descended upon the chest splayed out before him. Eagerly his lips latched onto the skin of Eren's neck where he nipped teasingly and occasionally slid his tongue along the juncture of the quivering boy's neck. He continued to abuse the skin till a lovely bruise formed.

Eren arched his neck to give Rivaille more access, all the while his deft fingers unzipping Rivaille's costume.

Rivaille moved down to the chest, stopping at Eren's nipples. He blew on them softly and watched the bud harden, then took it into his mouth and savored it, alternating between the left and right. Eren's hands roamed around Rivaille's chest too, offhandedly commenting about how Rivaille was so 'fit' even for a cosplayer.

Rivaille rubbed his hand against Eren's member a it started to swell again, then took off his own skirt. After stripping off everything, he crouched over Eren again, searching in his bag for a bottle of lotion. When he found it, he slathered some over his fingers and gently pushed one finger in carefully. He glanced up at Eren to make sure he wasn't hurting him, and was satisfied that he wasn't. He tested it by wiggling it around slightly to loosen it up as much as possible. Eren groaned in slight pain, but in pleasure as well. His fingers quickly found it's way to Rivaille's hair, and instantly buried them within the soft tresses. He arched himself up against the man above him and keened.

Quickly growing impatient with the desire to engulfed inside the boy, Rivaille inserted another finger in and twisted it. He pumped them in and out slowly a few times before speeding up a bit. Soon Rivaille deemed Eren ready and pulled his fingers out hurriedly. Before Eren could groan at the loss of his fingers, Rivaille positioned himself at Eren's entrance and slid the head in. The tightness and intense heat he felt just around the tip of his member almost sent him into a frenzied passion, but he held still and waited for Eren to adjust. Slowly, inch by inch, Rivaille pushed himself in, straining from the effort to not just plow the rest of himself all the way in.  
Eren groaned. It hurt…He felt himself being stretched beyond the amount his body could take in, but ripples of pleasure were starting to over lapse the stings of pain. He moaned.

"Rivaille…"

Breathing in and out slowly to keep himself in control, Rivaille gripped Eren's hips to keep steady, and finally pushed all the way in. "Ah-"

With little tremors, Eren gripped onto Rivaille's shoulders, spreading his legs wider then hooked them around Rivaille's waist for better leverage. Rivaille pulled out slowly and angled himself carefully before he plunged in and hit the spot inside the boy he knew so well. Below him, Eren's body writhed in ecstasy, his voice calling out the mans' name in the throes of pleasure. Soon Rivaille felt the coil inside him tighten drastically, and with one last powerful thrust, he came inside him.

Once Eren felt something hot pool inside of him, it sent him over the edge and he too came onto both his and Rivaille's stomachs. After a long moment of basking in the after glow of sex, Rivaille pulled out, and settled himself besides Eren, still breathing heavily from their love making.

"…You'd…better…" Rivaille was panting slightly. "Win that tournament tomorrow."  
Eren could do nothing but reach up and kiss him again, silently promising the man victory.

~X~

"HELL YEAH!" Eren screamed. He'd beaten everyone, and was on the 'final' round. Rivaille clapped for him in the stands, without a costume because of Jean's wandering eyes.

It was down to him versus Mikasa now-

And it was hand to hand combat. When Eren had versed that girl Annie before, Rivaille had honestly thought that Eren was going to lose, but the boy pulled through-somehow.

Mikasa's character sent a spinning head kick to Eren, who crouched down and gave a sweeping helicopter kick, which Mikasa smoothly dodged. He whirled around and tried to find an opening, but Mikasa blocked him, locking his arms. Eren found himself being thrown across the playing field, but he quickly intercepted by locking his legs and focusing on a point-

Finally kicking Mikasa in the chest so that the girl fell onto the grass. Before she had a chance to get up, Eren pinned her down, holding the struggling figure. After ten seconds, when Mikasa still hadn't gotten up-

_Eren won. _

The brat actually won. Rivaille snorted, surprised despite himself.

"So, Eren!" A lady with glasses came up to him, and Rivaille couldn't help thinking that she looked like a scientist. "I'm the creator of the game-Hanji Zoe! And I have to say-the way you used it was spectacular! What do you think, Irvin?"

The blond man came up to him, smiling. "Well done, Eren. Is there anyone you have to thank?"

"Yeah.." Eren sheepishly grinned. "Thank you to all my friends, and Rivaille!"  
"Rivaille?" Hanji jerked. "Rivaille, can you come up here, please?"

Rivaille sighed and got up, jerkily walking to the stage while murmurs followed him.

"_Hey, isn't that the famous cosplayer?" _

"Rivaille!" Hanji screeched. "It's been so long!"

"Eh?"

"I was your friend in high school, remember? Remember?!"

"…Hange?"

She nodded.

"Erwin?" The man grinned.

"….Ah." Rivaille nodded. That made a lot of sense now.

"So, for your prize, Eren." Hanji twirled around on her heel to face him. "One change to the game."

"The person who beats me up in the courtroom for the story mode." Eren started. Hanji nodded; she was listening. "I want him to be five foot three, and change his name to Rivaille."

"….You want Rivaille in the game?" Hanji giggled. "And that character too, no less?"  
"Why not?" Eren shrugged. "It happens all the time."

After that, Rivaille and Eren were subject to rumors of S&M, which didn't help after Jean got him a pair of freaking handcuffs and a whip.

But maybe that would come in handy for cosplay one day.

* * *

I'M SORRY THE ENDING WAS RUSHED I DIDN'T HAVE TIMEE QAQ  
But I hope you like it-this was written to celebrate 400 reviews on my other fanfiction-Something InfallibleLike Eternity-so…yeah! I hope you like it!

Whoo! *crosses one thing out* Three more oneshots to go!

**Credit to the amazing xXLoveless19Xx for helping me BETA this! ^^ I love you!**

Please Review!

K.K


End file.
